


A Cure To Any Bad Day

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: Fabulous Foursome [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to A Bet, in which Dave is now the center of attention. It is preferred to read A Bet first, but you don't have to. You just might not get a few of the jokes. Written mostly for bluefairy4ever, who suggested I write a sequel with Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure To Any Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueFairy4Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairy4Ever/gifts).



The slam of the front door alerted Dirk to his younger brother's presence. Well, that and the loud shout of “What a fucking DICKWAD!” Dirk poked his head out of his room, watching as Dave dropped his backpack on the ground next to the door and began repeatedly kicking it.

“Yo, lil man, what's got your panties in a bunch?” Dirk asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall expectantly. Dave looked up, face red with anger, and then the floodgates open. Dirk was sorry he asked.

“My stupid teacher wouldn't take my essay because apparently my margins were too big, even though last time he wouldn't take it because the margins were too small!” He explained, then began to cuss out his teacher. Explicitly. Damn, who taught him all those words? Probably you, Dirk.

“Whoa, man, calm your shit. I'll go into the school tomorrow and talk to this teacher for you, okay?” Dirk asked. Dave groaned loudly.

“You don't get it, that essay was worth, like, half my grade, and I mega failed it because he wouldn't take it!” Dave stormed past Dirk, opening up the door and slamming it shut. Dirk heard a muffled yell of “Just leave me to die!” and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Dirk got the greatest idea he's ever gotten since beginning his foursome relationship with Dave, John, and Jake. He sent out a text to the two dark-haired boys and then sauntered into Dave's room.

“Get out,” Dave grumbled, bleary eyed. Dirk wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him upwards, earning a loud shout that was immediately cut off when he kissed the stupid look right off his face. Dave melted into the kiss right away, wrapping his arms around Dirk's neck and tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Dirk pulled away with a little nip to the younger blonde's bottom lip, pulling Dave's shirt over his head. Dave went to tug on Dirk's shirt, but the older male simply smirked and shoved Dave back onto the bed.

Dirk undid Dave's pants and pulled them down, laughing at the embarrassed look on Dave's face when they both realized he had been going commando. “Did you go commando for me?” Dirk teased, and Dave shook his head quickly.

“No! I just didn't have any-” Dirk shushed him gently, leaning over him to kiss the protests away. Dave sighed into his mouth, arching his body upwards in desperation for any sort of contact. Dirk trailed kisses down his neck, chest, and belly, all the way down to his hipbones, where he ran his teeth over the protruding bones. Dave let out a small gasp, hips jerking up into Dirk's mouth. Dirk chuckled, sending his younger brother a smug smirk.

“Eager, are we?” He smirked. Dave whined impatiently.

“C'mon, Dirk, just suck my dick already,” Dave begged. Dirk mulled over the request before finally answering.

“Nah.” Dirk grabbed the lube from the bedside table and squirted some on his fingers, teasing Dave's entrance with the first digit. Before Dave could protest that his older brother was being unfair, Dirk took the tip of his dick into his mouth while sliding a finger into his tight hole.

“Ahn, D-Dirk,” Dave moaned, unsure of whether to push down on his finger or up into his mouth. Before he could do either, Dirk was using his free hand to still the younger blonde's hips and sliding a second finger in while taking him all the way into his mouth.

Dave cried out, gripping Dirk's hair in his fists. Dirk was sure to bitch him out for messing up his hair, but that came later. Dirk thrust his two finger into Dave's ass, sucking his dick the entire time. “D-Dirk, stop, I-I'm gonna-” Dave began to warn, whining loudly when Dirk did indeed stop.

He watched hungrily as Dirk lubed himself up, lifting Dave's legs over one shoulder and thrusting into him almost roughly. Dave cried out, gripping at the bedsheets as Dirk began an assault on his ass, jackhammering his hips as if he had a time limit.

“Fuck, you're tight,” Dirk groaned, nipping his younger brother's ankle. Dave could only stammer out Dirk's name in reply, reaching down to grip his erection and pump in time with Dirk's thrusts.

“Dirk!” Dave cried, coming all over his stomach and chest. He tightened up around Dirk's cock, drawing a low moan out of the older boy as he released inside him. Dave trembled in the aftermath of his orgasm, letting Dirk lower his legs back down on the bed and clean them both up.

“That was nice. Feel better?” Dirk asked. Dave nodded sleepily, pulling Dirk down into a chaste kiss. Dirk laughed into the kiss, pulling away. “Good,” He turned and left the room, which was weird because they usually cuddled.

Not five minutes later, John was sauntering into the room. “Get dressed, I'm taking you to a nice dinner,” He ordered. Dave groaned.

“Can't you see I just got fucked into the mattress?” he whined. John leaned over to give his dick a small kiss to the tip, making it twitch.

“Maybe I'll give you a treat too, if you get up and come to dinner with me,” John purred. Dave licked his lips and nodded, getting up. He put on some nice clothes, nothing too fancy but nice enough that he didn't look like a punk kid, and followed John out to his car.

John massaged his thigh the whole drive there, and it was driving Dave crazy. He already had a semi and it was like John was TRYING to frustrate him. John came into the restaurant, flashing his credit card. The guy took it, rang it up, and then a waitress led them away to a table.

The whole dinner was spent with small touches and coy smiles sent Dave's way, but nothing too sexual. Dave kept waiting for John's hands to wander, but they never did. He was both relieved and disappointed in the lack of sexual touching.

After dinner, they ordered a dessert to share. The waiter jotted down their order and nodded to them, taking off. Right after he did so, John stood, motioning for Dave to follow. Dave followed John into the bathroom, curious. John locked the door and pushed Dave up against the wall, kissing him passionately.

Dave was taken aback, though he should have seen it coming. He wrapped his arms around John's neck, moaning quietly when John groped his crotch through his jeans. John shushed him. “Don't want anyone else hearing your delicious noises, do we?” he smirked. Dave nodded quickly, watching John pull out a bottle of lube from his back pocket. “Turn around and bend over,” he demanded.

Dave raised an eyebrow. “Really?” he asked. John glared at him, and he shrugged. He already took it up the ass once tonight, what was one more time? He turned to face the wall, sticking out his ass for John. John pulled down Dave's pants and unzipped his own.

Dave expected fingers at his hole, not a slicked up dick. He attempted to turn around, but John shoved in before he could. Dave bit his lip hard, trying to stifle his loud moan. “All stretched out from Dirk, but still so tight,” John groaned in his ear, thrusting shallowly.

“Don't tease,” Dave whined, and John chuckled breathlessly, speeding up his thrusts. He reached up with one hand and covered Dave's mouth, effectively muffling the blonde. The other hand went to his dick, letting Dave thrust into the loose fist.

Dave's hands curled up into fists as he neared his orgasm, his attempts to warn John muffled by the black-haired boy's hand. John bit down on his neck, moaning into the skin, and Dave was gone, releasing into John's fist. John gasped and came inside him right after, and both boys breathed heavily. John pulled out, and Dave groaned at the feeling. They quickly cleaned up and left the bathroom, avoiding the glares of the three other men waiting to use the bathroom.

They ate their dessert quickly and left before anyone could figure out what they had done in the bathroom. John took Dave back home, kissing him gently before leaving.

Dave shut the door and sighed, looking around. Dirk was probably in his room, he thought to himself. Before he could even think about turning in for the night, Jake came bursting in after him.

“Ready for an adventure??” Jake asked excitedly.

“Man, I'm tired as shit,” Dave complained, and Jake's face turned predatory. “What?”

“Nothing, chap, I'm just thinking of all the dirty things I'm going to do to you,” Jake shrugged, wrapping his arms around Dave's waist. “Come on, love, come adventuring with me,” he purred. Dave sighed and nodded, and Jake whooped, dragging him out of the house without even changing his clothes.

It turned out that 'adventuring' meant a nighttime walk on a new nature trail. Jake and Dave kept quiet, silently pointing out animals they saw. It was fun adventuring with Jake, Dave thought. He might be able to enjoy it better if he hadn't been fucked in the ass twice and promised a third time. He already had a boner. Fucking teenage boy hormones...

Suddenly, Jake veered off the trail, motioning for Dave to follow. Cautiously, Dave did as he was told. “Jake, we're not supposed to-” Dave began, but was immediately cut off by Jake's lips on his. Dave wrapped his arms around Jake's neck and let the brunette hoist him up, wrapping his legs around Jake's waist and rutting up against him.

Jake pushed Dave up against a nearby tree, kissing him passionately. Dave moaned into the kiss, gasping when Jake started pulling his pants down. “Out here?” he whispered, looking around frantically. Jake smirked.

“Outdoor sex is an adventure, wouldn't you say, ol boy?” He asked playfully, continuing to tug at Dave's pants. Dave swallowed nervously, giving one last glance around before nodding to Jake. He wiggled out of his pants, and felt Jake's hot dick prod against his hole.

“Y-you don't have to prepare me,” Dave stuttered out, blushing. Jake smirked back.

“I know.” And with that, he was pushing in. Dave cried out in pleasure, gripping Jake's shoulders tightly. Jake groaned, peppering kisses all over Dave's face and shoulders. “You're so hot and loud, I absolutely adore it, but we're in public, remember? So shush,” He warned. Dave nodded quickly, then let out another loud moan as Jake thrust into him.

“Ahhh, Jake!” He called, squeezing his eyes shut. Jake sighed impatiently, pulling the blonde into a deep kiss. Dave moaned and gasped into Jake's mouth as the brunette brutally fucked him against the tree. He was bound to have scratches all over, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.

Jake wrapped a hand around Dave's cock and tugged once, twice, three times, and Dave was gone, coming with a strangled moan. Jake buried himself to the hilt, coming inside him. Then he made a face. “I've got nothing to clean you up with...” he trailed off.

Dave sighed, untangling himself from the brunette. He pulled up his pants, cringing at the feeling of cum inside him, and sighed again. “Carry me,” he demanded. Jake laughed, giving the red-eyed Strider a piggyback ride home.

When they got home, Dirk and John were cuddling on the couch. “Perfect, now you can come join us,” Dirk smiled.

“Shower first. Genius over here came in me without something to clean me up with,” Dave grumbled, jerking a thumb in Jake's direction.

“Jaaaake!” John whined. “That's gross, ew!” Jake scratched the back of his head bashfully as Dave went to the bathroom to shower. Once he was done cleaning up, he came back and draped himself over the lap of his three boyfriends.

All was nice, until...

“Hold the fucking phone.” Dave sat up, peering into Dirk's face. “Did you plan this?”

“Plan what?” Dirk asked, face blank.

“The whole being fucked by all three of you within like five minutes of each other,” Dave explained, then narrowed his eyes at John and Jake. “John?”

“I don't know what you are talking about,” John smiled suspiciously.

“Jake?”

“I-I-I-” Jake stuttered out.

“Jaaaake.”

“ _I-I-I-_ ”

“Jaaaaaaaaake!”

“ _**I-I-I-I-it was Dirk's idea** _ !” Jake shouted. Dave turned back to Dirk, glaring.

“You break so easily under pressure, Jake...” Dirk grumbled.

“Who's the slut now?” John added in smugly.

“Oh, just shut up and cuddle me!” Dave groaned, and the four of them snuggled up together to watch movies while they cuddled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Who's the slut now" is a reference to A Bet, so if you read that then you should have gotten the joke haha


End file.
